(Ran)Cœur
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Ce n'est la faute de personne, au fond. C'est la fin et il n'y a plus qu'à se contenter des vieux souvenirs. Bonney/Wire, dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Prologue

**N/A:** Salut bande de poulpes ménopausées! Je vous présente le modeste prologue qui ouvre cette fic! Fic, qui, bien que je n'aie pas terminé les derniers chapitres devrait se boucler en moins de 10 chapitres -comme toujours- avec je pense un grand maximum de 6 chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Courir. Courir, ne pas le laisser partir. Haleter, hurler son nom. Tomber, le voir s'éloigner. Retenir ses larmes. Et puis, finalement les laisser couler, amères._

_C'était la fin. La fin d'eux, la fin de leur monde. _Il_ était parti, la laissant seule à contempler la chute du ciel avec ses grands yeux effarés._

Jewelry Bonney mordit avec rage dans sa pizza, l'air féroce. Elle se défoulait sur sa proie, son altesse à supplément olives, comme si remplir sa panse allait enfin lui apporter cette paix qui lui manquait tant, combler ce trou qui lui dévorait la poitrine. Elle hurlait, riait à gorge déployée, un désir d'infamie à ses lèvres. Et elle buvait, beaucoup, trop. Pour oublier elle était prête à s'abaisser à l'amnésie sirupeuse de l'alcool. _Il_ lui avait fait tellement mal.

La piraterie semblait vouloir l'entourer de ses bras si larges de tous les horizons, lui promettre monts et carnages. Et la jeune femme en pleurait, car elle savait que ce n'étaient que vaines consolations. Elle haïssait tout ces jours si heureux en _sa_ compagnie, ils rendaient les présents si tristes et mornes. Et _lui_, même au plus profond de la tourmente elle n'avait pas su le détester, le mépriser, cracher sur son nom et ses souvenirs. Ça lui faisait mal, la douleur se propageant dans chaque infime partie de son corps.

Alors elle mangeait pour que son appétit finisse par l'emporter, elle, ses sentiments et ce qui lui restait de _lui_.

**X.x.X**

_Marcher. Marcher, pour l'oublier. L'entendre hurler, ne pas se retourner. Continuer, serrer la mâchoire. Partir, le dos droit mais le cœur brisé._

_C'était la fin. La fin d'eux, de leur monde. _Elle _restait et il l'abandonnait. Il aurait voulu ne pas lui faire ça, ne pas la connaître pour ne jamais être la cause de ses larmes._

Le ciel était bleu, trop bleu, échappé de la palette d'un peintre pour fuir tous mélanges avec les autres couleurs. Il présageait tellement de bonheur. Quel menteur. Quel salaud de menteur.

Wire ferma les yeux, comme toujours lorsqu'il voulait s'échapper et _la _revoir. Sa mémoire brumeuse et ses souvenirs floutés n'avaient pas pu ne serait-ce qu'émousser ses contours. Elle était devant lui, comme au premier jour. Alors il tendait la main et la refermait sur cette immensité fade autour de lui.

Il avait un capitaine, un équipage, des amis. Mais _elle_, il ne l'avait plus. Son rire, sa voix pointue, son corps si frêle entre ses bras, ses doigts dans ses cheveux quand il l'embrassait. Alors il tuait, assassinait, égorgeait, anéantissait, il vivait dans une hécatombe perpétuelle. Et ça ne lui faisait rien, si ce n'est rendre _son_ absence plus cruelle encore et lui graver cette expression éternelle de tristesse sur son visage devenu grave. Depuis quand avait il arrêté de sourire ? Était-ce le sang, était-ce la mer ou était-ce _elle_ qui l'avait rendu si inerte ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il n'avait jamais su sans rien savoir d'autre qu'il ne le saurait jamais. Et pourtant il n'abandonnait pas, il s'accrochait éperdument à son souvenir comme si, dès lors qu'il lâcherait, il tomberait dans cet abîme profond où plus rien n'existe. _Elle_ lui rappelait qu'il vivait ou au moins qu'il avait vécu.

Son nom...Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

**À suivre.**

* * *

**N/A:** J'attends vos avis, vos remarques et autres menaces de morts grâce à ce fantastique petit carré en bas de page, une bien chouette invention, qu'on aurait tort de ne pas utiliser.

La suite devrait arriver d'ici la semaine prochaine, j'essaie de garder un peu d'avance sur la publication mais vu mon rythme, ça sera la seule fois où les chapitres s'enchaîneront vite.


	2. Parques et libre arbitre

**N/A**: Salut les copains! Chapitre posté en temps et en heure, je pense qu'on devrait saluer ce miracle en faisant tous une hola qui s'étendra jusqu'au Pérou. J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews -un nombre pair, double merci- et ces chers petits lecteurs anonymes qui passent en silence.

Allez à la semaine prochaine! J'espère boucler le chapitre 4 dans la semaine, histoire de garder un peu d'avance. Tendresse et chocolat, j'vous aime putain!

* * *

**Parques et libre arbitre**

Il était tard. La lumière glauque des lampadaires aux vitres cassées jetait des flaques jaunâtres au sol, toutes entourées d'ombres, si sombres. Il n'y avait qu'une âme en peine à errer sans but, pour simplement marcher droit devant. Wire était désœuvré ce soir-là. La journée n'avait été ponctuée que d'un énième carnage et des pulsions meurtrières frappaient encore ses veines et ses tempes. Planter sa lame, déchirer le corps de la victime, la regarder à l'agonie et la laisser crever, seule, après qu'elle ait perdu la seule chose qui lui restait, sa dignité. Une routine comme une autre.

Il s'était assis au bord du trottoir, à attendre. Le reste de l'équipage célébrait le sang versé en faisant couler à flots l'alcool. Une beuverie comme une autre. Il ne voulait pas boire, pas ce soir. Comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait, comme si quelque chose lui disait de rester sobre, comme si quelque chose allait arriver. Alors il l'attendait, là, sur ce trottoir comme une belle de nuit. C'était stupide. Et pourtant il avait le sentiment d'agir _bien_.

Et _elle_ était passée. Et _elle _s'était stoppée face à lui. _Elle_ l'avait regardé. Ce foutu destin s'était manifesté, il ne tenait plus qu'à eux de tracer la ligne qu'ils suivraient tous deux, jusqu'à sa fin. Ils auraient pu juste se contempler dans le blanc de l'œil et tout aurait été fini. Mais le chemin continuait et ils l'empruntaient.

« - T'es qui toi ? grogna-t-elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça a la moindre importance ? » avait-il répondu de sa voix posée.

Elle lui avait souri, balayant par ses dents claires l'ambiance glauque du dédale désert et tous le doutes qui hantaient encore le brun. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, elle et son sourire si lumineux. Il aurait dû fuir, être lucifuge. Mais tout avait changé.

En un sourire, elle avait su faire de lui un pauvre papillon de nuit qui se jette à corps perdu, inlassablement dans les bras de cette lampe si trompeuse, qu'il croyait bienveillante, sans jeter un regard aux restes noircis de ses compagnons de vol.

Il avait voulu relever lentement, les coins de sa bouche, lui rendre un faciès aussi éclatant qu'elle. Ils étaient bloqués, cette expression perpétuelle de tristesse et de regrets imprimée jusqu'au plus profond de lui._ Il ne savait pas sourire. _Avait-il un jour su ? Il en doutait désormais, en regardant les belles demoiselles blanches face à lui sur leur lit carmin qui lui adressaient de grands signes.

Elle s'accroupit alors, comme on se baisse pour ramasser le gamin en pleurs au genou écorché, fixant son regard magnétique sur son visage. D'un geste vif, sans vraiment qu'il puisse interpréter le détail de son mouvement, elle lui planta ses index aux bornes de ses lèvres et les remonta en un simulacre de sourire, sans tenir compte des yeux écarquillés de leur propriétaire. Il se sentait parfaitement stupide, figé ainsi.

« Bah voilà, c'est quand même plus sympa sans cette tête de constipé. ». Comme si la parole avait rompu, ce qu'une auteure niaise qualifierait de ''charme'' alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple gymnastique faciale, Bonney se releva, les abîmes profonds lui servant de globes oculaires teintés d'un amusement tenace. Elle avait épousseté d'un geste machinal ces vêtements et reprenait sa marche lorsque l'appel du pirate la retint :

« -Eh ! On se reverra ?

-Tu crois vraiment que ça a la moindre importance ? minauda-t-elle, sans se retourner

-Ça en a pour moi. Et pas la moindre.

-Ça ne changerait pas la face du monde.

-Sûrement, mais pourrait bouleverser le mien. Et peut être même le tien. »

Avec raideur, elle tourna les talons, une expression glaciale ancrée en elle. Sa désinvolture et sa bonne humeur semblaient n'avoir jamais existé. Elle se racla la gorge pour cracher, une vieille manie. Elle contempla un instant, l'air absent le mollard sur la route.

« Vous parlez tellement bien au début. Oui, au début...fit-elle, la mine perdue. Les baratineurs, j'ai assez donné. »

Wire s'était levé et s'était approché d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une vieille femme, le dos courbé, ses cheveux avec un étrange reflet blanc et des mains, tout à l'heure si roses et fraîches, complètement rabougries et desséchées. Peut être avait-elle besoin de lui pour traverser la route.

Les rouages de son cerveau se grippaient. Il arrêta net de penser. Il fixa ses yeux flous dans les siens, ses bras autour de ses épaules, ses mains au fil de ses cheveux et sa bouche contre son front.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, sans prêter la moindre attention au vent frais qui leur frôlait, léchait, mordait tour à tour l'échine. Ils se serraient, se serraient jusqu'à étouffer d'eux. Ils n'avaient rien fait, et pourtant, quand ils se lâchèrent, chancelants, Bonney ne réussit à articuler d'une voix étranglée qu'un « On se reverra. Promis. »

Une dernière fois, ils se dévorèrent du regard, comme on désire ardemment sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que vouloir cette jolie poupée qu'on admire derrière la vitrine.

**À suivre.**


	3. Tuer l'embryon

**N/A:** Wesh les meufs! Je dis les meufs, parce que je me doute bien qu'aucun mâle ne se trouve ici, hormis notre cher petit -grand, plutôt- Wire. Ce qui siginifie, ce qui signifie quoi? Qu'on peut roter et cracher sans retenue. Ce que notre dignité nous interdit d'habitude pour pouvoir reprocher aux mecs d'être des gros porcs.

Passons. Mes excuses pour ce très léger retard -un jour, c'est pas la mort, hein-. Alors bonne nouvelle, j'ai terminé le chapitre 4. Mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai pas commencé le cinq. Un petit warning sur ce chapitre, qui contient un lime solo. C'est à dire de la branlette, plus prosaïquement parlant. Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

**Tuer l'embryon**

Wire reposa distraitement le porno que son capitaine lui avait passé, « idéal pour se taper une bonne queue». Il s'était isolé dans la salle de bain et se rendait compte que finalement, il n'avait pas besoin de toute cette lecture. Le rebord froid de la baignoire contre ses fesses, il déboutonna son short, avant de plonger la main dans son caleçon, histoire de vérifier que le serpent entre ses jambes était toujours aussi réactif. Caresser dans un sens. Repenser à cette fille. Caresser dans l'autre. Ses longues jambes, sa voix goguenarde. Monter sa main contre le serpent. Ses yeux, ses beaux yeux et son piercing juste dessous. La descendre. Ses mains fines, son corps serré contre le sien. La remonter. Les longs fils de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, lui chatouiller le visage. La redescendre. Sa promesse. Continuer. Plus vite. Il ne savait pas son nom. Encore plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Et finir par ce râle étouffé, qu'il connaissait bien, à force de le pousser.

Il était rare qu'ils passent plus d'un mois à bord, sans faire d'escale. Mais ces temps-ci, Kidd rechignait et pressait son équipage à repartir le plus vite possible, toujours avec « Shabaondy » et « Nouveau Monde » à la bouche, comme si ils s'étaient greffés à lui et qu'il ressassait avec le plaisir d'un gamin qui découvre le sens d'un nouveau mot. Or, un équipage d'hommes en manque, était bien mois performant. Alors le rouquin avait décidé qu'au lieu de voir les femmes de la rue, ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement, ils se contenteraient de porno. Il pouvait se féliciter d'avoir des compagnons fidèles, prêt à ces quelques sacrifices pour un rêve qui n'était pas le leur.

Quelle dévotion étrange que celle qu'on porte à son capitaine. Tour à tour frère, père, chef, et même enfant lorsque celui ci s'effondrait, Wire vibrait pour son capitaine et était prêt à foncer directement en enfer si cela pouvait l'aider dans dans sa quête. Jusqu'à maintenant, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait tout faire pour lui. Mais, désormais, il sentait une nuance poindre en lui. Tout faire, sauf faire du mal à celle qui lui apprenait à sourire. Que c'était niais, qu'en d'autres temps il aurait eu honte de penser à ce genre de stupidités. Il était abruti par l'aura qui l'avait traversé des pieds à la tête, il était abruti sur ce quoi il avait craché en riant si longtemps. Même ce nom, lui avait parut si répugnant à l'époque. Amour, hein ? Un truc de nanas, une excuse pour tous ces mariages ratés. Il était persuadé que ça ne lui arriverait jamais et voilà que tout à coup, au détour d'une boucherie routinière, ça lui était tombé dessus, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, d'accepter ou de refuser. Il y était contraint, mais tellement heureux de cette contrainte qui le faisait sourire bêtement parfois.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne savait pas son nom. Qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse. Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais entendu parler d'amour qui finissait bien. Si le conte finissait par « ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants », il sentait toujours le divorce poindre, la princesse au tapin, le prince s'endettait toujours plus au jeu, dans des nuées d'absinthe et des gamins braillards, qui n'avaient rien fait pour mériter une vie pareille, comme nous tous. Et ils crevaient. Comme nous tous.

**X.x.X**

Les cuisiniers du Bonney n'arrivaient plus à suivre l'appétit gargantuesque de leur capitaine qui, si d'ordinaire était amatrice de mets peu raffinés du moment qu'ils puissent la rassasier, engloutissait des portions de plus en plus pantagruéliques. Elle avait _faim_. Elle avait faim et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle dévorait la vie, de ses dents blanches, sagement alignés, comme elle aurait volontiers croqué l'homme de cette ruelle sinueuse.

Et puis, rassasiée, elle congédia les restes d'un geste vague de la main. Elle a toute sa digestion à _lui_ consacrer. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, beau-parleur, sûrement, et pourtant il semblait maladroit. Mais elle n'en voulait pas. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre l'enseignement que lui avait prodigué tellement d'autres, mais maintenant, elle savait. _Il te séduit, tu l'aimes, il t'avilis, tu le laisses te salir, il t'abandonne, tu l'aimes encore._ Jusqu'à en trouver un autre, nouveau, pas si différent au fond, et le cycle se répète. Lui, c'est un animal sauvage, et toi tu tentes bêtement de l'apprivoiser, de le mettre en cage, tu le vois se débattre, te griffer, te mordre, tu ne comprends pas, et il te laisse là, il repart d'où il est venu, de sa démarche silencieuse, alors que tu es persuadée que tu entends encore ses pas dans le couloir.

Massant son ventre distendu, elle se laisse aller à ses rêveries. Elle se remémore tout, ses brûlures passées, son besoin désespéré d'aimer autant que d'être aimée, les visages de ceux qu'elle a furtivement capturé tournent autour d'elle en une ronde inquiétante. Elle devrait se méfier mais elle a trop besoin de chaleur pour ça. Elle en profite du mieux qu'elle peut, elle s'y jette corps et âme, alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que la bise automnale souffle déjà sur les plaines. Elle passera l'hiver nue dans la neige, mais elle préfère ne pas y penser, apprécier derniers rayons du soleil. Elle retire les bouts de viande coincés dans sa bouche du bout de l'ongle, et étrangement, cela la rend plus calme. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une promesse en l'air, comme il y en a tant. Elle ne sait pas son nom, elle ne le saura probablement jamais. La mer est vaste, le destin serait bien trop malicieux de les faire se croiser à nouveau. Il sera juste un souvenir, une ombre de passage, abritant une once d'émotion en son sein. Elle pensera de temps en temps à lui, peut être aura-t-elle le cœur serré, elle regrettera que cette rencontre ait été si courte car elle ne lui a pas laissée le temps d'être déçue. Et ça sera tout.

Elle rote, à en faire trembler le siège de la Marine jusque dans ses fondements. Elle est étrangement soulagée. Elle n'a plus la tête à penser à un inconnu, elle a bien mieux à faire. Elle a un trésor à découvrir, un titre à gagner, un règne à commencer. Elle ne sera que de passage, elle le sait, et elle compte bien éblouir le temps d'un instant le grand spectacle de la vie par sa simple présence. Elle veut qu'on se souvienne d'elle comme celle qui a réussi, pas celle qui pensait et chutait à cause des hommes. Elle sera forte, la seule dans la lumière. Elle ne veut pas mourir par sa seule nature de femme, c'est pour ça qu'elle estime si peu Portgas D. Rouge.

Elle a mangé et les mouches agaçantes des petits problèmes sont parties. Elle se lève et hurle.

« CAP SUR SHABAONDY ! »

**À suivre.**


	4. Les rois dansent

**N/A:** Bon bah encore un petit peu de retard...Ce n'est rien par rapport au prochain chapitre -qui sera le dernier-, je pense en fait vous le finir pour Noël, paske en même temps j'écris plein de choses et ça finit par faire un sacré bordel dans ma tête. Enfin merci d'être ici, laissez une trace de votre passage les keupins!

* * *

**Les rois dansent**

Trois coups qui brisent le silence. Les trois coups qui annoncent le début de la pièce. Trois coups qui viennent de tuer esclaves et hommes libres.

Bienvenue à Shabaondy, et que vivent les dragons célestes.

Les créatures à quatre pattes, qui portent sur leur dos leurs pairs la rebutent. Ce ne sont plus des hommes, ce sont des bêtes. Au fond d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle devrait protester, dire ce que tout le monde ici pense, sortir la tête du sable. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle préfère détourner les yeux, ignorer le mal, elle ne voudrait surtout pas se couper l'appétit. Elle se met en tête qu'une pirate n'a pas à avoir de pitié pour ces choses-là, que ça ne la regarde pas, histoire de soulager sa conscience torturée. Elle se ment à elle-même, elle le sait, et l'accepte. Elle se dépêche de se soustraire à leurs regard – persuadée qu'ils la frôlent sans cesse, prononçant leur sentence silencieuse.

La vue d'une enseigne de restaurant la calme. Se soumettre à ses bas besoins est un plaisir qui la laisse sans voix, parfois un peu honteuse, mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher d'y mettre les pieds. Une petite boutique proprette suffisamment remplie pour n'être ni vide ni pleine à craquer, avec, partout, une odeur d'épices qui plane comme une chape bienveillante. De petites tables rondes, recouvertes d'immondes nappes jaunes, parsèment la salle, qui ressemble à tout, sauf à un refuge de pirate. Pas de types bizarres qui ricanent en la reluquant, pas d'ivrognes beuglant leur amertume, pas de lanceurs de couteaux, seulement le commun des habitants de l'île, dont deux petites vieilles au fond qui ne s'arrêtent pas de cancaner. La plantureuse supernova est de trop ici, elle le sent bien. Ce n'est pas assez mal famé pour elle. Elle pourrait faire demi-tour, ressortir comme elle est entrée, qui s'en soucierait ? Alors elle s'avance et s'installe, près des mamies fripées. Elle les écoute et sourit. Pas ce sourire mesquin qu'elle a tendance à prendre, un authentique sourire. Elle hèle un serveur et lui demande qu'il lui apporte un plat, n'importe lequel, pourvu que ça vienne de South Blue. Elle est bien décidée à s'offrir une tranche de nostalgie, comme si les vieux os lui réveillaient doucement sa mémoire endormie. Elle ne se goinfrera pas, elle mangera des petites bouchées, toutes petites, qu'elle laissera fondre contre son palais, pour laisser le temps à ses souvenirs d'infuser.

On lui apporte une soupe qu'elle avait oubliée, la chorba. Elle regarde le mouton se baigner au milieu de courgettes et des tomates, son odeur entêtante se mêler à celle de la menthe, pousse les grains de coriandre du bout de sa cuillère pour finalement la porter à ses lèvres. Elle ferme les yeux, frémit en sentant la chaleur glisser dans son corps. Et frémit de plus belle quand une main se pose sur son épaule. Ce n'est sûrement qu'un importun, mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle l'entend s'attabler à ses côtés, le raclement de la chaise contre le sol, la serviette qu'on déplie et étale consciencieusement, le choc des coudes contre la table. Et puis, sa voix, plus grave que chaude. Bonney ouvre un œil, surprise. Elle sait qu'elle connaît ce timbre.

« Salut, gamine. Ça faisait un bail. »

Elle grimace un peu, histoire qu'il voie bien que décidément, ce n'est pas une bonne manière d'engager la discussion. Passer son temps à soupirer chaque fois qu'elle pense à lui, pour se rendre compte qu'il est comme les autres, un sacré con. Et puis, finalement, sa grimace se transforme en fin sourire. Gamine, hein ? Le mot était bien choisi après tout.

« -Qui tu traites de mioche ? Interrogea-t-elle, le regardant rétrécir et se ratatiner dans sa cape bien trop grande désormais.

-Allez j'déconne. Rends moi mon âge, gémit Wire, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir son short autour de ses hanches.

-Ça, c'est pour t'être incrusté à côté de moi. Et tais-toi maintenant, j'ai pas fini d'bouffer. »

Et elle replongea la cuillère dans son potage. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle aurait voulu que leurs retrouvailles se fassent. Ça avait plutôt bien commencé pourtant. Qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle doucement, l'ambiance bon enfant qui régnait, et puis, ouais, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de parler ? S'il s'était tut, ça aurait été plus beau, plus romantique. Plus tout dont elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer raffoler. Être pirate et s'attendre à ce qu'un homme vous offre des fleurs, c'est stupide. Pourtant, elle regrettait, malgré elle, qu'il ait les mains vides.

Il ne dit plus rien, se contente de la regarder. Il n'est pas vraiment à l'aise, dans ce corps qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'est pas plus heureuse que ça de le revoir, l'océan est vaste, ils auraient très bien pu ne jamais se recroiser, et au lieu de ça, même pas après des années d'attente, il la retrouve par hasard. Il voudrait bien savoir où est ce qu'il a pu merder. Alors, ses yeux suivant le trajet de la cuillère de Bonney, il multiplie les hypothèses. Il balance ses petites jambes, un semblant d'enfance et de son impatience perdue qui remonterait à la surface.

Bonney pose quelques billets sur la table, se lève et fait signe à Wire de la suivre. Une fois dehors, elle lui prend la main, alors qu'il essaie de l'autre de garder ses vêtements en place. Ils marchent, un peu au hasard. Ils avancent à petits pas, autant à cause de la taille de Wire que pour prolonger cette parenthèse paisible.

« -Eh, rassures moi, c'est pas le moment où je dois te jurer un genre d'amour éternel bien baveux ?

-T'as pas besoin de t'abaisser à ça.

-T'es vraiment une drôle de fille.

-Je sais. »

La cape, de nouveau adaptée à ses larges épaules, les entoure d'un voile pudique, alors qu'à nouveau, ils se dévorent des yeux. Ils s'embrassent, doucement, pour essayer d'apaiser la faim qui tapit leurs ventres creux.

«- On n'a rien à perdre après tout.

-Arrête de t'interrompre pour dire ces conneries, et finis ton assiette. Mange moi, connard. »

**A suivre.**


	5. Cuire à feu doux

**N/A**: Bon chapitre posté un peu avant Noël, finalement. Je suis contente de terminer cette série, ça faisait un moment que je la préparais. J'espère qu'elle vous aura fait du bien, même si, pour ma part, certains moments m'ont vraiment pas fait du bien. Bref, ma vie touçatouça.

* * *

**Cuire à feu doux **

Il la respire, il en a besoin, il a faim d'elle. Il la dévore, tout entière, croque ses hanches, lèche ses seins, grignote sa nuque. Ses mains découvrent sa chair, avides. Elle l'enserre entre ses jambes, tendre, se colle à lui, essaie au mieux de se fondre dans ce grand corps. Elle ne veut plus exister seule, il faut qu'ils soient deux, ne plus se quitter, s'abandonner.

Il la repousse, l'allonge. La regarde. Elle se sent gênée, comme si elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était nue. Elle essaie de se cacher, fuit ses yeux inquisiteurs. Il lui saisit les bras, les relèves et embrasse, doucement, ses poignets, s'en enivre un instant et les reposes. Il se penche sur elle, l'entoure de son corps, protecteur et lui dit qu'elle est belle. Il lui répète, langoureusement au creux de l'oreille. Elle en frémit. Elle a peur d'un coup, peur de l'aimer, peur d'être débordée par l'organe palpitant. Il voudrait bien la rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'y a rien à craindre mais il n'y arrive pas. Sa gorge reste serrée.

* * *

Ils s'aiment.

* * *

Ils se retrouvent, comme ça, le temps que dure l'escale à Shabaondy. Les dragons célestes, la Marine, le Gouvernement Mondial, le One Piece, ils s'en fichent. Ils ont mieux à faire, ils ont besoin de souvenirs pour leur tenir compagnie quand ils seront loin de l'autre. Ils esquivent leurs vies du mieux qu'ils peuvent, se jettent sur le lit de roses car ils savent pertinemment qu'ils se retrouveront trop vite seuls sur une paillasse cloutée.

Et puis, la chute, les mots interdits sont prononcés. Par une chaude nuit d'été, près des mangroves. Ils se tiennent la main, devisent ensemble. Ils se taisent, se regardent. Wire ferme les yeux, pour se donner du courage, chuchote « Je t'aime. Pardonne moi. ». Elle se mord les lèvres. Cherche à répondre quelque chose de cinglant. N'y arrive pas. Et se rabat sur la vérité. « Je suis désolée. Je t'aime aussi. »

Ça rit autour d'eux, et ça pleure au fond d'eux. Ils auraient voulu être adultes, aux cœurs de rocs. Ils ont échoué, ils étaient bien trop naïfs de croire que ça pouvait être aussi simple.

Elle cale sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoute son cœur battre. Il l'entoure de ses bras, la serre contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse en une nuée de bulles. Ils savent que la tempête hurle, s'accrochent à leur radeau d'espoir. Oui, celui-là, celui dans lequel seuls les fous osent encore grimper, celui tout vétuste recouvert de toiles d'araignées, ce beau linceul, celui dont les maigres planches sont rongées par la réalité.

* * *

Ils se sont séparés sans se dire au revoir. Pas comme ils l'auraient du. Ils le regrettent, le regrettent tellement qu'ils ont l'impression de n'être plus que des regrets traînant une carcasse inutile.

* * *

Killer est allé vers lui. Wire avait envie de pleurer, mais les garçons ne pleurent pas. Il a tout raconté à l'épéiste. Parfois ça lui faisait trop mal et il se taisait. L'autre a hoché la tête, silencieux. Il aurait voulu aider son ami, son nakama. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Alors il l'a pris dans ses bras, a senti l'homme s'effondrer contre lui.

Pourquoi ça ne finissait pas bien ? N'étaient-ils pas dans l'univers des possibles, celui où les quêtes et les rêves régissent tout ? Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand chose. Il ne voulait pas régner, la richesse ne l'intéressait pas, pas plus que la postérité. Il sait bien que ces choses ne sont pas pour lui. Il voudrait juste cette fille. Il voudrait juste Bonney contre lui, pour lui dire qu'il l'aime, qu'elle est belle et lui répéter sans cesse. La nuit, il rêve d'elle. Ça le blesse, d'avoir l'impression qu'elle est proche de lui, qu'il n'a qu'à tendre la main et puis se rendre compte de sa cruelle absence.

* * *

Personne n'est allé vers elle. Bonney a trop bien camouflé sa peine. Le soir, elle s'enferme dans sa cabine, s'assied sur une belle chaise, une chaise de South Blue qu'elle a récupéré dans un joyeux pillage et elle pleure. Elle se dit qu'ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer, qu'ils n'auraient pas du s'aimer. Juste amis, c'est tout ce qu'ils auraient pu être. Elle regarde fixement son escargophone, attendant un appel qui ne vient pas. Elle se dit qu'il est peut être mort, que son cadavre nourrit les charognards. Elle refuse d'y croire. Elle se rend malade, elle hurle.

* * *

Et elle l'aime.

* * *

Et il l'aime.

* * *

Et ça les tues, tout doucement, à petit feu.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
